Marceline's Birthday
by KatRedDragon
Summary: It is Marceline's 1004th birthday, and she is depressed, so Finn and Jake decide to cheer her up! But if I say anything else it will spoil the ending! (By the way, the song is from Adventure Time volume 3, seeing red.)
1. Chapter 1

"You ok Marcy?" Jake asked

"Yeah, I'm just kinda depressed." Marceline replied.

"Why?" Finn said.

"Well, I've lived for a long time..."

"You can't be sad on your birthday!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah! Jake agreed.

Marceline sighs sadly.

Finn and Jake are whispering back and fourth to each other.

"Marceline, we are going to cheer you up!" Finn said excitedly.

"Ok, so what are we going to do?" Marceline asked.

"Oh, oh, we could jam!" Jake answered.

"What about your-"

"Good thing I brought my viola!"

"And I brought my tambourine!"

"How did you know to-"

"We know you, Marceline." Finn and Jake said.

"Oh, ok, well, come inside!" Marceline said as she gestured toward her house.

"Good call Jake, music usually makes me happy."

"Me too." Jake agreed.

"So, what are we playing?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to play?" Marceline replied.

"...I don't know, what do you want to play?" Finn said.

"Remember that song that you played that time we went to the Nightosphere?" Jake mentioned.

"Oh yeah, that time my dad sold my bass." Marceline recalled.

"Ooh, I wanna hear it!" Finn suggested.

"Well, I guess I could play it." Marceline accepted.

She sang:

Well I took a long trip,

Through the long dark night,

Fought my battles hard,

Ended up alright,

But I just don't

know what it means

to be back home

cause you just don't care

when I went away.

Took all the reasons

that I had to stay,

And I'm just not

sure you can be

A home sweet home.

Daddy, why did

you tell those lies?

Daddy, look me

in the eyes.

Daddy, why did you

eat my fries?

Daddy, you

can be oh so cold.

Cause I have lived a thousand years,

and still these tears are getting old.

By the time Marceline is done singing she is in tears.

"Oh, Marceline, I'm sorry." Finn apologized.

"It's ok, really. It's not your fault my dad is never there for me."

"Let's do something to get your mind off of it" Jake suggested.

"Ok, so what would that be?" Marceline asked.

"We are going to need a blindfold..." Said Jake.

"Your going to blindfold me?" Marceline asked.

"Yes" Finn and Jake responded together.

Marceline, Finn, and Jake are walking and Marceline is blindfolded.

"Almost there..." Finn explaied.

"Ok... you can take off your blindfold!" Jake said.

"(Gasp) Oh my... Red!" Marceline exclaims.

"So you like it?" Finn asks.

"I absolutely love it!"

"We knew you would love this red city!" Said Jake excitedly.

"You wanna suck the color out of it?" Finn asked.

"Ooh, this is going to be fun..."

Marceline rambunctiously sucks the color out of the city leaving it gray.

"Yes! That was the best red I have ever drank!" Said Marceline excitedly.

"I bet that made you forget all about your dad!" Jake said.

Finn and Marceline look at him angrily.

"Anyways it's getting late, I should go home and go to bed." Jake explained.

Jake stretches home.

"So did you have a nice day?" Finn asked

"Yeah you guys made my day." Marceline answers.

Both of them laugh about the day they had, but then find themselves silently staring at each other. Then they leaned in and kissed.

But they stop, realizing what just happened, stare at each other for a second, then Marceline flies away, thinking maybe doing that wasn't right.

Finn just sat there.

"What just happened?" He asked himself.

Finn's POV:

I went home that night and went up to the bedroom, and Jake was reading.

"Hey man, your home late." Jake said.

"Yeah I was lost in thought."

"About what?"

"After you left..."

"Go on..."

"Umm... well, stuff happened..."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well, me and uh..."

"Spit it out!"

"I kissed Marceline..."

"Woah man, she's like a billion times older than you!"

"I know! I guess it was just the moment..."

"Well, do you, you know, like her?

"I don't know, I thought we were just friends... but it felt kinda... right..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jake, What should I do?"

"About what?"

"Marceline."

"Maybe she forgot by now, she's like a billion years old, her memory can't be that good."

"Are you kidding? She remembers everything!"

Great. Finn thought. I'm already at tier two with my best friend, and Jake's no help at all.

"Well, Finn only you can tell yourself what you should do."

"Ok. I think I should go talk to her."

"Good idea."

Finn's POV:

Well here I am. Outside Marceline's house. Should I do this? Maybe I should just run away. No. I need to do this now and-

"Oh... hi Finn..."

"Uh... Marceline, um, I don't know what happened last night but... I THINK I LIKE YOU." Finn blurted out.

"Finn..."

"Oh Glob, why did I say that?"

"Finn!"

"Ah, no, I ruined everything!"

"FINN!"

"Uh, I'm sorry."

"I never said I didn't like you too."

"Do you?"

"Does this answer your question?"

I got the answer to my question. Marceline kissed me.

"Was that a yes?"

"Yes you weenie."


End file.
